1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method of producing a plain bearing bushing. The invention also relates to a plain bearing element having a substrate material of metal, which comprises holes filled with a plastics material exhibiting sliding characteristics.
Plain bearing elements are in particular plain bearing bushing, thrust washers and flat sliding elements.
2. Related Art
A wrapped, metal/plastics composite bushing is known from EP 0 802 338 B1, production of which starts from a metallic blank containing holes, the blank being formed into a round shape such that the holes are deformed conically towards the center of the bushing. The overlay is then injected into place in an injection molding or transfer molding machine, wherein the holes are filled to anchor the overlay.
On the other hand, bushings are known which are made of thick-walled solid material (e.g. deva glide made by Federal mogul DEVA GmbH). The wall thickness is approx. 5 mm to 60 mm, so that blind bores may be introduced, which are filled with a material exhibiting good sliding characteristics. Such composite material bushings with sliding material plugs are complex to produce, because the bores can only be introduced after manufacture of the bushing blank.